pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY078: Lights! Camera! Pika!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis When Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont visit a village, they meet a group of Pikachu's and their owners, Frank and Jean who meets Ash's Pikachu and casts him in a movie alongside with the Cosplay Pikachu. Episode Plot A Pikachu wearing a wrestler costume laughs, for he kidnapped two Pikachu wearing a farmer and a performer suit. The hero Pikachu decides to face him, but Ash encourages Pikachu not to give up. However, a man cuts the act and has a woman puff up Pikachu's face. ;Lights! Camera! Pika! As the heroes walk through a forest, they find a place, where many Pikachu dance in circles. The heroes are fascinated, seeing so many Pikachu in one place. Ash and Pikachu run to meet with the others. Ash's Pikachu meets the other Pikachu, but is observed by a man, who likes Pikachu's movements, body shape and likability from other Pikachu, thinking that Pikachu has potential to become a movie star. The man, the director, cuts the act and approaches the heroes, offering them to have Ash's Pikachu as the main actor in his movie. Ash is surprised to hear that, while the man hugs Ash's Pikachu, asking if he wants to be the star of his movie. Ash's Pikachu is hugged too much and electrocutes the director, who experienced Pikachu is also powerful. The director takes them to his "Pikachu Manor" and introduces himself as Frank, the greatest Pikachu lover in the world. The heroes introduce themselves to Frank and his granddaughter and assistant, Jean. Frank is glad the heroes have accepted his proposal to let Pikachu become the main actor, but the heroes also want to help out in making the movie. Frank introduces the Pop Star, Rock Star, Ph. D, Libre and Belle-costumed Pikachu. The heroes are amazed by these cosplay Pikachu, thinking them as quite cute in these costumes. Frank encourages everyone to do their best to finish this movie. Frank shows them the script, containing the storyline. However, Clemont is surprised the script is only three pages long. Frank admits he hasn't completed the script, for he has a clear image in his head how the movie will look, along with his love for Pikachu. Bonnie finds the director amazing for such dedication. Clemont's eyeglasses shine, for he intends to finish the script. The cosplay Pikachu are glad Clemont will work on the script and thank him. Frank gives Clemont the story in short: in Pikachu land, the Pikachu were celebrating the festival, but were attacked by Libre Pikachu. Ph. D and Rock Star Pikachu try to fight, but are overpowered by the Masked Pikachu. However, the hero Pikachu appears and defeats the Libre Pikachu. Clemont suggests adding that the hero Pikachu loses for some excitement. Frank likes the idea and Clemont continues writing, making Bonnie fall asleep. On a balcony, Jean thanks Serena and Ash for helping Frank in the movie. Jean explains Frank grew up and was accompanied by Pikachu. Jean wants to help her grandfather fulfill this wish. Serena remarks Jean loves her grandfather if she is doing this, while Ash is determined to make this movie a success. ;How to Make a Pikachu Movie: Ready...Action! On a cliff, Clemont and Jean prepare the gear, while Frank's Heliolisk, Magnemite and Swiflix use Flash to illuminate the scene and Frank's Weezing uses Clear Smog for the smoke. Bonnie wonders if it is okay to set the movie in this area, but Frank clarifies he has the blue screens around to change the setting, making it more dramatic and dynamic. Ash and Serena are also prepared, so Frank issues the order "Action!" Belle and Pop Star Pikachu are captured by Libre and ninja Pikachu. The hero Pikachu stands on the top of the rock. To increase drama, the other Pikachu and Dedenne release electricity, even accidentally electrocuting Ash. Weezing emits more gas, while Gurdurr extends the microphone. Serena also documents this making of the movie. Hawlucha puts on his Pikachu disguise, as he serves as a stuntman. The hero Pikachu is attacked and jumps down. Serena's Braixen uses Flamethrower and Frank's Torkoal uses Smokescreen, providing a dangerous effect. The hero Pikachu rushes in to the area, thus ending the scene. Serena documents the crew's lunch break. Frank admires Ash's Pikachu, seeing he has been well-raised. Ash and Pikachu blush, while Serena asks Frank why does he love Pikachu so much. Frank replies he loves Pikachu because they were with him at all times - when he was sick, on a journey, achieved happiness in wedding or even the dark funeral. Pikachu gave Frank many smiles, which Frank hopes to share it with many children through movies. Ash has hope this will be a good movie. Afterwards, they shoot a scene where the hero Pikachu flies up. Frank is pleased by the scene, while Ash's Pikachu, on the strings, is pulled back by Gurdurr. Frank replies he has to do the final edits and the movie is complete. After the voice actors lend their voices for the movie (including Ash, Serena and Bonnie), Frank shows the filmstrip; the movie is complete. ;Lightning Fast! Brave and Strong! Super-Pikachu! At the theatre, Frank shows the movie's crew the final product. A Pikachu roars, marking the beginning of the movie. In Pikachu Land, the Pikachu dance in a circle, as part of their 20th festival, like a dream. Serena and Bonnie blush, for they borrowed the voices of the Pikachu. Suddenly, the Libre Pikachu and his ninja companions arrive in the car, claiming this is their land from now on. Rock Star and Ph. D Pikachu reply this is their land, so Libre Pikachu dismisses his ninja warriors, who electrocute the Pikachu. Belle and Pop Star help Rock Star and Ph. D Pikachu stand up, for they are badly injured. A thunder strikes, as the hero, Super Pikachu, appears. Super Pikachu comes down and beats the ninja Pikachu. However, Belle and Pop Star Pikachu get captured and taken into the car, while Libre Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, knocking Super Pikachu down. Libre Pikachu laughs, replying should he get Belle and Pop Star Pikachu back, Super Pikachu has to come to the rocky mountain alone. Libre Pikachu rides off (making Ash and Pikachu in suspense), while Rock Star and Ph. D Pikachu help Super Pikachu stand up. Despite his injuries, Super Pikachu flies off to the rocky mountain. Rock Star Pikachu asks the town's Pikachu to follow Super Pikachu, but the town's Pikachu doubt they will do anything useful. Ninja Pikachu tie up Belle and Pop Star Pikachu up. Super Pikachu appears and jumps down, evading the ninja Pikachu's Electro Ball. The Rock Star Pikachu inspires the town's Pikachu to help Super Pikachu, for they have protected this land by being united. Super Pikachu, despite being badly wounded, decides not to give up on rescuing Belle and Pop Star Pikachu. Libre and ninja Pikachu laugh and use Thunderbolt to finish Super Pikachu off, but the attack is countered by Rock Star, Ph. D and the town's Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The other town's Pikachu have subdued the ninja Pikachu and freed Pop Star and Belle Pikachu, while the rest uses Thunderbolt, blasting the ninja and Libre Pikachu, the latter claiming they will regret this. Super Pikachu bids farewell to others and flies off. Pikachu Land was protected and the town's Pikachu lived happily ever after, thus ending the movie. Frank is touched, while others are happy the his movie is a success. The heroes clap to Frank, who hugs his cosplay Pikachu, for they will share many smiles with the children who watch the movie. ;The Very Best of Super-Pikachu's Back-Slapping Bloopers! Serena shows her making-in-movie. The roar of the Pikachu is cut, as Frank considers the roar too scary. When Serena said 20th anniversary, Bonnie told "it is like a bream" instead of dream. Bonnie tried again, but failed, as her tongue got "curled up". They repeat again, but Serena cackled too much from Bonnie's failures. The car Libre Pikachu fell into the water, and when Libre Pikachu was laughing, the ninja Pikachu took too much of space to smile. Serena introduces Frank, who was the director and biggest Pikachu fan. She also introduces Jean, the cameraman and the one in charge for make up. Bonnie attempts to make up Ash's Pikachu, but fails, giving too much of it, making them both laugh. Serena shows Clemont, who wrote the script. Clemont, upon seeing Serena filming him, becomes nervous and barely able to talk. Serena shows Ash, who tries to get Pikachu costume on Hawlucha, but put it upside down. The Super Pikachu goes to face the ninja Pikachu, but trips over. During the scene at the mountain, Weezing released too much smoke, while Hawlucha, posing as Super Pikachu, landed on a rock, rather than behind it. Super Pikachu tries to fly off, but gets stuck, prompting Frank to say "Cut!". The gang then shouts "That's all, folks!" as a Pikachu head irises in, ending the episode. Debuts Pokémon *Pikachu (Rock Star, Belle, Pop Star, Ph. D, and Libre Cosplay) Trivia *This episode does not feature a Pokémon Quiz or Who's that Pokémon? segment. *This episode aired as a one-hour special with A Relay in the Sky!. *The next episode preview shown at the end of A Relay in the Sky! is narrated by Ash, the Pikachu, and Frank. The titles for all four segments were not said specifically out loud, and the Pikachu talk during the narration for the title for the next episode. The titles for the segments were however seen on the "next time" (次回) title card at the end, with all four segments titles on four separate lines. Ash also doesn't finish his usual line "Everyone, catch Pokémon!" at the end as Frank speaks at the end. **The next episode preview segment was not aired on the first airing, however it is shown via on demand services such as Hulu and Amazon Prime, as well as DVD's and reruns. *The costume Ash's Pikachu wears is a reference to Ken the Eagle's Bird Style from Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. *During the post-production montage, in the voice recording booth, the woman recording her lines is a cameo of Pikachu's original voice, Ikue Ōtani. *Pikachu also spoofs the MGM logo standing in for the lion roaring. This is also another time they spoofed the MGM Lion, and others times have happened in the past, namely with Zorua in An Epic Defense Force! and Team Rocket's Meowth in A Pokévision of Things to Come! *The narrator's line "The balcony is closed" near the end of the episode references the closing quote from the long-running TV show Siskel & Ebert at the Movies. *At the end of the blooper segment, the gang shouts "That's all, folks!", making reference to the end of the Looney Tunes cartoon shorts. *Background music from "Pikachu, What's This Key?" can be heard in this special. *The "Pikachu group" in this episode has made a short appearance in the movie "Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Gallery The movie being filmed XY078 2.png The heroes see a Pikachu village XY078 3.png They meet a movie director, Frank XY078 4.png The Pikachu in their costumes XY078 5.png Frank explaining the plot XY078 6.png Belle and Pop Star Pikachu captured XY078 7.png Super Pikachu appears XY078 8.png Serena interviewing Frank XY078 9.png Frank's flashback XY078 10.png Everyone editing the film Pikaudience.jpg Ash and friends with the Pikachu audience Pikachu MGM logo.png The Pikachu MGM logo spoof XY078 11.png The Libre Pikachu and his ninja Pikachu XY078 12.png Super Pikachu flying off XY078 13.png The Belle Pikachu and the Pop Star Pikachu tell Super Pikachu to run and not worry about them XY078 14.png Super Pikachu dodging Thunderbolt XY078 15.png The Libre Pikachu and the ninja Pikachu blast off XY078 16.png Super Pikachu flying off back to Pikachu Land XY078 17.png Bonnie fails while voicing one of the Pikachu Two many Pikachu s.jpg Frank and his Pikachu XY078 18.png Super Pikachu gets stuck while trying to fly Serena's Giggle.jpeg Serena resists laughing after Bonnie messes up her line twice }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes animated by Michinosuke Nakamura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Yū Uchida